Cope With It,un!
by chocoholic123
Summary: Two new girls enter Akatsuki High. the black haired beauty catches the eye of the 'ART IS BANG,UN' Student Council member Deidara, while the silent brunette is being targeted by the religious(and perveted) Jashinist member, Hidan. Both male teens are members of the Council, and being a member, means you can get whatever you want. Will the girls succumb, or will they fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

**Hiya! This is my first time writing a fanfic.. Deal with me for now please!**

**So, on with the story yeah!**

'**Bold' is writers note**

_Italic for character's thought_

Chapter 1: The New Girls Meet The Akatsuki

Two girls walk down the street, heading to Akatsuki High, a school where only students with special talents are accepted.

One has ebony black hair and neon blue highlights. She adorned a black mini skirt and a red off-the-shoulders top. The word '#YOLO!' was printed on it. The outfit was completed with knee high wedges boots, fingerless leather gloves and headphones around her neck.

The other was a brunette with gold highlights, ankle-length boots and a maroon red dress. The only thing holding the dress up was a thin string, tied around her neck in a seemingly unique way.

The school was jammed pack with students when they arrived. Soon, both girls went to their homeroom class, where they would be introduced to their students. And of course, things started to get interesting from there…

Sasori

Sitting at the usual place reserved for us Student Council member, I started to observe my surroundings, when I saw two familiars figures enter the class.

" Mioko.. Chiharu.." I mumbled under my breath.

" Said something , Danna, hmm?"

" Shut up you brat. The teacher is here."

I was surprised when I saw them, even though I know that both are very strong girls, mainly because of their unique kekkei genkais. But the thing that surprises me the most, is that it look likes that Deidara and Hidan has got their eyes on them, like a predator, targeting its prey..

Deidra

Two new girls walked in the class, and by the looked on the damned Uchiha's face, they got some huge amount of chakra, and from the way I see things, especially that black haired girl.

_Hmph. This is one of the hardest schools in the area, and only the strong and unique people are allowed to enter. Let's see what they can do._

" Class, I want you to welcome two new students today; ms Mioko Hanazawa and ms Chiharu Rhapsody." Kakashi- sensei just pointed at each girl respectively after saying their names and where they are form blah blah blah… WAIT, back track! Did he just say that Mioko Hanazawa was from Iwa?

_Well_ _well, looks there's another Iwa here. This will be fun.._ Well the hell with it. As I looked at the new comers, I tried my best to stop staring at the girl from Iwa, but my eyes just went and got stuck on her .

_What a pain_. She looked straight at me when I looked at her, and even from this distance, I can tell that her eyes have a soft purple colour, a unique, calm yet relaxing colour. I couldn't help but just sink into the beautiful of her eyes.

Mioko

" Since all the seats are taken, you will have to sit in between Deidara and Sasori. The reason is - STOP TALKING !-okay, now back to topic. Like I said, because of their friendship with Akasuna no Sasori, I'm making you sit next to him." He continued as I proceeded to this ' Deidara' dude and Sasori. _Meh, oh well. I pity Chiharu, since she's gonna sit next to the silverette stranger. Weird much.._

" Save me Nana Chiyo from the mean and evil tomato head …"

" Stop calling me that already Mio. And I am not mean and an evil tomato head." I said as I got to my seat. A huge anime vein popped out on his temple. _He still hates it when I_ _call him that huh… _

A smirk formed on my lips. _Annoying him is always so much fun!_

It's a pain really, sitting apart from Chiharu, mainly because we have been through thick and thin together, so I'm way worried for her.

_Don't keep your guard down, Chiharu. I don't trust him._

Deidara

_Wow. For once, Danna didn't murder the person who called him names. Oh well._

" Name's Deidara un. ART IS A BANG! You and Danna friends from hmm?"

" Yeah we are. Got a problem with that Barbie Doll? And FYI, art is so not a bang darling."

" One, don't call me Barbie Doll un and two yes, yes it is. Got a problem with that, Mimi?"

_Oh good grief. The look on that girl's face was epicly priceless! Hahahahaha! Mioko I think was her name.. hmm… She will look good in art, yes, yes she will._

" DEIDARA! QUIET DOWN BEFORE I SEND YOU TO DETENTION FOR HARRASSING A NEW STUDENT!" And Kakashi-sensei's voice pierced through the air.

" Yes _**Deidara**_, quiet down before he sends you to detention." The new girl said to me seducingly accompanied by a smirk on her face.

_I am so going to blow her up later un… Just you wait hmmm… Have fun coping with it un!_

**Well there you go folks, the first chapter of Cope With Me , un! Thanks a lot for reading.**

**Special thanks to my wonderful betas Demon419,Sukki18 and Vikumiru for helping me out with this and that. See you on the next chapter! Review please, critics and praises are accepted .. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**Hey guys, I'm Demon419, the unofficial beta(meaning I'm not in the beta list of ) of this story, and I decided to drop by. First of all, I seriously love all you people who read this, and will continue one and support us through the whole story making progress. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Reviews, critiques,tips and suggestions are very much welcomed.**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks to all those people who read and reviewed the first chapter. So, this is the second chapter. Enjoy! And once more , thanks to Sukki18,Demon419 and Vikumiru for being the awesomest betas ever…**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belongs to me, Deidara and friends would still be alive.**

'**Bold' are author's notes.**

'_**Italic' are characters' thoughts.**_

**FYI, Mioko and Chiharu are third years, just like the Akatauki members (Student Council members in this story). Naruto, Sakura,Sasuke,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Ino,Shikamaru and Choji are first years, while Neji,Tenten and Lee are second years.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Insults, Friendships and Self-thought

Both girls have finished their first period class together, and now are going to their different ways with a couple of new friends; Mioko went to art with Deidara and Sasori, plus Itachi Uchiha. Chiharu went with Hidan, Konan, Neji Hyuuga and Tenten to English along with Konan to English.

*with Mioko and friends…*

After 15 minutes of listening to Mioko and Deidara's bickering and them throwing insults at each other, the rest of the group had finally had enough. Their bickering and insult throwing( which consist of Mioko calling Deidara a real life walking Barbie Girl and calling Itachi the ' weasel douche'), they entered the class.

Itachi

Thank Kami-sama for us entering Art class, the bickering of the new girl and her dear friend Deidara- note the sarcasm- ended, with a glare from Chiyo-sensei of course.

" Nana Chiyo! Save me from that annoying and evil tomato head and his brand new girlfriend, Blondie!" The new girl cried to Chiyo-sensei, causing an anime vein popping on both Student Council members' heads.

" Calm down child. Their members of the Council, Sasori and his 'girlfriend', who is a he not a she. Now why don't you calm down, and introduce yourself to the class?"

_She ain't that bad though…_

Deidara

Holy fudge! That little newbie called me a girl, again. Hmm, if this goes on until the end of the week, I am going to show her I am a boy, in this best way thinkable. Buahahahahaha!( insert perveted images in Deidara's head on how he is gonna show Mioko that he's a dude)

" My name is Mioko Hanazawa and I am from Iwakagure…. Let's see… three facts about myself. One, I enjoy annoying Sasori, an influence from Chiharu. I am not a big fan of art, I prefer music. And three, annoy me in anyway possible, I will personally make you rot away slowly and suffer a very,very painful death , okay?! Okay! That's all about myself."

WOW! Who knew she can be that sinister and dark with a very cute smile on her face. _Wait! Did I just call her smile cute? Way weird. Never happened before.. hmm, but she's one interesting girl. _

" So, Blondie, don't annoy me, mkay? Or else, I personally castrate you with nothing but a kunai and a bottle of sake, then shove whatever I cut down your throat, deal?"

" Tch. Don't be so mean yeah, Mioko. You could just be hiding the fact that you like me un and you know it hmmmm! So don't even think of lying!" I finished with a smirk on my face. She still haven't figured out the fact that I'm also from Iwa and I'm a member of the Council, thus explaining the ring with my name in kanji on it.

By the way she looks way hot with that deep blush on her face. Even her frown is gorgeous! Hahhahhahah! Look how easily I can provoke her! _Don't be mean to her. She might like you too y'know, because I know that you like her. You're a member of the Council, and being a member, means you can get whatever you want. So claim her before another guy like that damned weasel douche claims her before you do. He has his eye on her. _

Tch. Sometime the inner me can be so annoying. But Inner Me has a point. Even though it's only her first day in school, I can tell guys are after her.

Mioko

_Why is Sasori's girlfriend looking at me with those eyes?*shivers*. Way weird. Although I know that my purple eyes are way rare, but he should like, really stop looking at me like that. Ugh. Even though I know 'she' is actually a 'he'. I'm so evil…buahaha_

" Mioko! Mioko! Are you even listening to me?!" Sasori screeched in my ear.

" Yes, yes I am. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

" Why is the Brat looking at you that intensly? Did you freeze him to make him look like that 24/7 or something?"

_What the hell is wrong with him? Why did he think I would actually use my rare kekkei genkai on an utter douche like him?_ I practically screamed those words in my head and nearly said them out loud too, if it wasn't for Nana Chiyo's warning glare. So I shut up eventually.

_Maybe he likes you. I swear the bickering you two have could just be the awesome and weird fact, that you two like each other…. Young love…ahhh! So wonderful to see. Even though it's only your first day here me, you shouldn't be so mean to the guy that could be our future boyfriend y'know…. You and that friend of yours have one of the strangest of abilities.. that's why me and my sister like you! So, take him before someone else does. You know how it works, us dragons mate for life…_

Dear readers, the female who you just saw or read or heard whispering odd and useless(maybe not) thoughts in my head is the dragon that gave me the ability to have that awesome and rare and unique kekkei genkai, which is to control, use and bend ice to my own will. Oh and her name is Aquamarine if you guys are wondering. She's the ice dragon.

Chiharu has one of her own. But I won't tell you who she is. Yes, the dragon inside of her is a she. Anywho, I should really put what Aquamarine said to consideration, but it's impossible, right? There's no way that a guy like that blonde douche would like me…right?

3rd person

Soon, it was finally break. Both girls followed new found friends, first years, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno to the cafeteria.

" Oi Chi, why so silent?" Mioko asked her friend with a slight concern tone.

" Hidan the Jashinist, why are you looking at him Chiharu? He's a member of the Student Council, along with Deidara and Sasori. And the guy is immortal so.." Sakura told Chiharu and was about to continue when Mioko screamed—

" HOLD ITT!"

" What is it Mio-chan? You're not usually that loud you know." Chiharu said to her friend timidly.

" Sasori I know has the ability to be a member of the Council but his utter idiotic knuckle-headed girlfriend Deidara is also a member?! That's fucking idiotic! And that Hidan dude's immortal? That's not as idiotic but still;!" Mioko screeched on the top of her lungs. Unknown to her, Deidara has made up the perfect plan on how to show Mioko that he is a boy, not a girl.. ( once more, insert perveted images in his head)

Chiharu

As soon as Mio-chan left to art, in which the teacher was Nana Chiyo( how lucky!), the silverette Hidan and the terrorist looking dude Kakuzu took me to English class, which apparently is mixed with Literature.

" Oi bitch, what's your name again?" Hidan asked.

" Chiharu."

" Whatever."

Naruto was already there when we arrived. And teaching was none other than Jiraya-sensei. I miss those days that Mio and I would just tease Jiraya-sensei and Tsunde-sensei about being an ' utterly cute old couple' if she's not teaching us medical nin-jutsu.

" Ms Chiharu, please pay attention to this lesson." Jiraya-sensei said while practically ogling at me. _What an utter perv_.

Hidan

That little bitchy new girl decided to day dream while that perveted English and Literature started to ogle at her body. For some odd reason, I started to care. _Weird much. I'm Hidan the Jashinist. I don't give a damn on what people think,act and say about many things. So why do I care now? _

_Maybe it's because you finally met someone who you care for other than yourself. She's a pretty girl, and so is that friend of hers. Maybe she will change you, from your actions to your harsh language, unless her language is as harsh or less harsh as your's of course. If you want to claim her as your own, better do it now, I can tell other guys have started to fall her for her beauty, especially Uchiha's younger brother._

Ughh! Why does Inner Me so annoying at times? Like now? Damn. I should really get my grip on things. She doesn't even mind that I kill people as a sacrifice. I'm surprised when I just realized that.

Finally! Class is over and I can finally meet up with the rest of the gang. And see how that blondie and the other girl is doing.

*At the cafeteria *

Everyone was enjoying their lunch, when they saw the two new students who entered the cafeteria with the members of the Student Council, basically ALL the girls got jealous of Mioko and Chiharu, with the exception of their new found female friends of course.

As soon as they got their chosen food for their lunch, the girls started to head towards Sakura and the rest, when Hidan suddenly grabbed Chiharu in the wrist roughly. _It's gonna leave a bruise there. He can be rough at times. _Chiharu thought in her head with a sweat drop which started to form. Finally she looked at Hidan with a deep scowl on her face.

" Yes Hidan, what is it that you want? As you can see, I am trying to head over to that table over there," she pointed the table that Sakura and the rest were sitting at, " and eat my lunch with my best friend in peace, so I suggest you realize my hand and let me check the bruise that I think has started to form, before I beat you into a pulp, or better yet, shred you to pieces with a flick of my finger, do you understand!?" Chiharu said with a heated glare and a deep,very deep scowl on her face.

" Tch. Don't get a head over yourself, just because I haven't shown you what I can do. I just wanted to ask you, wanna sit with us at the table only for the members for lunch? Your best friend over there is also welcome of course, I'm just doing what I want and in the end, doing us all a favor."

**So there you go folks, the second chapter. Sorry for the slow and late update. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Worked my heart out. Thanks. Until the next time. And once more as usual, thanks to Demon419 and Sukki18 and Vikumiru for being one of a heck betas… and so, BYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

HI THERE! This is the chapter 3 that I said. Once more, I do apologize for the utterly late updates and all what not so.. here it is. Oh and thanks to Demon419 for being an awesome beta. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: as usual Naruto does not belong to me. If it was, I'll be rich and make a girl just for Dei-kun.. wk.

'bold' are author's note

'_italic' are character's thoughts._

Chapter 3: Relationships Are Formed

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HIDAN, YOU FRIGGIN' DOUCHE?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BRIBE CHIHARU AND I TO SIT WITH YOUR GROUP OF COMPLETELY GAY FRIENDS, not including you Sasori-kun, HUH?!-"Mioko screeched, making everyone in the cafeteria looking at her with that odd expression or looks on their face.

She wanted to continue, only having to stop when her dear friend said with a slight blush on her face " Sure. Why not? Mio-chan needs some time with a group of boys other than Sasori and the friends we have on the other table, so yeah. And Mio-chan, do learn how to adapt please." She finished, looking right at the smirking face of Hidan. Before whispering to Mioko saying " I know that the blonde dude likes you, it's like way visible in the way he looks at you darling. So, do please try and give him a chance." Chiharu finished with a slight pleading look plastered upon her face.

" *sigh*. Okay, you win. I'll try. But, don't you dare matchmake me and him Chiharu Rhapsody. I know that look on your face." She finished with a glare. Only to have Chiharu smirking

" Now that you mention it, I think I will… hehehehe"

Deidara

What the hell are those girls talking about? _I so have to thank Hidan for doing this, big time. _As soon as both girls sat down, a thousand girls got up from their on tables, carrying trays of food or not, and started to beg us to allow them to sit with us. And from the look on Danna's face, he is so going to burst.

" You alright Danna un?" No answer. I should've expected that. Instead, he was looking at Mioko and started to make a conversation with her. I don't know why, but mixed feelings started to resurface. The feeling of anger, disappointment, and jealousy?

_Maybe it's because she decided to talk to Danna than talking to you. Why don't you try and make a conversation with her too. Or better, make her jealous? There's a bunch of hot girls here, but she's of course way hotter and smexier than any of them, and try to woo one of 'em, and make Mio-chan jealous…_

Hmmmmm. Inner Me has a point. So I did what Inner Me advised. I grabbed a girl who I think is a member of my fan girls or something and started to woo her.

" Yo. What's your name un?"

" Y-yuki"

" Hmph. What a pretty name un. Wanna go to my room tonight?" I winked at her, while trying to stop grimacing.

I started to nuzzle her neck, and this Yuki girl has a deep blush on her face. Looking to Mioko, I saw that she has started to eat her lunch, throwing occasional glances at me at the corner of her purple eyes._Yes! The plan worked! _I nearly shouted that out loud when that Yuki girl said " Deidara-kun, would you like to come to my room when school ended?"

Mioko

' SNAP!' Something inside of me broke. I don't know what, but it just did. _Looks like someone is jealous.. Why don't you go and say something to what that Yuki whore girl said to our future mate hmm? She irritates me to no end. _Gahhh! Who knew Aquamarine can be this annoying?! Whatever, I'm just going to eat my lunch and stop looking at him.

" Chiharu, what subject do we have next?" I asked her, just to keep my mind of a future make out session that could happen between that Blondie and his bitch.

" Gym sweety. Our least favorite subject. Unless, it includes the use of fighting and all of course.." Chiharu said. She was chatting with Hidan and seems to be head-over-heels in love with him. Hmmm, a new couple can happen. I'll think of something to put them together somehow.

" I'll meet you there then. I'll ask someone on how to go there." Chiharu replied with a curt nod of the head, before resuming talking to Hidan about some utter bull that I don't want to know.

On my way out, I passed the Barbie Girl and whispered " Why don't you and your little bitch choose a room and go make out there? It's disturbing y'know, seeing someone do that in an area like this, with a bunch of first year students watching you both."

And with that, I left the whole area. Going out for a bit of fresh air. With Zetsu behind me, showing me the way.

Itachi

The new girl left abruptly, while constantly making small talks to Zetsu. I know that the reason she left was because of Deidara constantly seducing that white haired girl, her best friend chatting with Hidan, and Sasori trying to pry a girl of him. I wanted to talk to her, but that slut Karin decided to jump me from behind, hugging my neck, and being to close for comfort.

" It's rare seeing you being so silent while being covered by a bunch of hot girls, Ita-kun. Did you wait for me?"

" hnn. No I didn't and please get of me."

That girl can be an utter pain sometimes, but it's not my fault, that she has un utter obsession over us Uchihas.

" Oi Deidara, why don't you go and talk to Mioko? She seems lonely and even though Zetsu is with her, he'll leave and do some sort of work soon."

" Sure un. Why not?"

Deidara

I found the girl sitting outside, watching the rain that had started a few minutes again. She has her headphones on, and Zetsu is nowhere to be seen. _She seems lonely._

" Hey un. How long have you been here Mioko hmmm?" I asked her softly.

" Oh it's you Barbie Doll. For like 5 minutes I guess. What do you want for me?"

" Just wondering what you were wondering. You seem lonely. What are you listening to un?"

" Just some songs my friend downloaded for me back at home."

She seems to be crying. I can smell the salt from the tears and all. I don't know why though.

" Hey, were you crying? And why did you leave the cafeteria that early huh un? Is someone jealous?"

" S-shut up Deidara! I was not jealous defiantly not crying!"

" Then why do I see tears?!" I snapped at her.

Mioko

It struck a chord in me. For some reason, I felt happy, purely happy that he was concerned and worried for me. Just like that. So I began to tell him that I simply felt left out at lunch, and decided to go outside to get some fresh air and when I arrived, it started to rain.

" Then why were you crying yeah? There's so gotta be another reason hmm. No one just decided to go outside and when a friend comes by, she started to cry un." He said softly.

No one has said something so nice to me in a long time. This excludes Chihiro and Sasori. Nana Chiyo too. But, even they were never this caring to me when old feelings and guilt started to resurface. Never, not even once.

" I was merely just remembering the old memories back at Iwa. And I know that you're from there too. Have you heard about the dragon's curse? In which a person, male or female, has a dragon inside of her or him, just like the nine-tailed beast inside of Naruto. Me and Chiharu are the last of this kind. The rest has been murdered and assassinated by both of our own hands." I said.

" Aquamarine, the ice dragon inside of me, and her sister, Iris, the dragon inside of Chiharu, decided to let their powers surface, and with that power, we killed each of our clan. My parents loved me. More than anything else in the world. But when they found out that I had Aquamarine inside of me, my whole family and the entire Hanazawa clan decided to make me an outcast. The same happened to Chiharu and the Rhapsody clan."

" But isn't each of your unknown abilities kekkei genkai? I still remembered back as a kid, that both clans could be called nobles for their magnificent abilities." He said.

" True, both the powers Chiharu and I have are kekkei genkai. But the powers that the dragons inside each of us gave an extra boost to our kekkei genkais."

As I continued to tell him about my past, and him telling me about his, the rained stopped, the exact same time my tears dried up and the bell rang, signaling that we must go to gym class.

_I knew that the rain would help bring the both of you closer. You guys just looked so sweet together. I don't like the fact that you told him who me and Iris are darling. But whatever. As long as you two start to go out, and become mates, I'm happy. Just remember, us dragons mate for life. Oh and do be careful, a lot of girls have decided to make you and Chiharu top Hidan and Deidara rivals to heart, and most of them are part of Oto High, the school lead by that pedo creep Orochimaru and Kabuto. I sense danger Mioko dear. Warn Chiharu and your new found friends about this. I have a bad feeling._

On what Aquamarine said, has caused shivers to form. " Hey un you okay?" Deidara asked. I looked up to say something, when I realized the overwhelming beauty and calmness of his blue orbs, and that he has such masculine face. Yeah, maybe Aquamarine's right, maybe he is fit to be our mate. And I think he's the one. Because us dragons mate for life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update for so long. I started school and my exams are coming up in like 2 weeks, and now I am cramming up every single damn thing. Demon419, say something, please?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fine.**

**Hey guys, I'm Demon419…and yeah.**

**So I'm sorry for not persuading Chocoholic123 to write. If you don't know who I am, I'm the beta for the fanfic.**

**I'm writing this in class so I gotta make this quick. BYE BYE!**

**Chocoholic123 here. As you heard from Demon419, we have to go. But I assure you, we are still writing this fanfic. Just blame school and exams for everything. BYEEEE! **


End file.
